Vengeful Anger
Episode Eight, Season One, of Cold. Oh I am so getting excited for this :) Enjoy! <3 Vengeful Anger (Shade episode :o) Shade watched as the cats milled about, still trying to fight off the rogues. We're outnumbered, and weaker. The rogues seem to have plenty of prey, but these Clan cats I brought don't... She could see that Storm was well fed, so Shade knew there was prey out there that could feed the entire four Clans. But where? "Leafflower, take Roseleaf and try to find Dewheart. He should be in here somewhere." Shade saw the way Roseleaf's eyes flashed when she mentioned the name Dewheart. The red she-cat shot Shade a grateful look, and scurried away. Silverstreak darted by to help Waterfeather wrestle a tom. Hearing a faint hiss, Shade whisked around, paws up to fight. A tom lunged for her throat, but Shade smacked him back, flipping him over. She leaped on him, claws glinting in the faint light. The tom's eyes widened as her claws sank in, and his head flopped to the side. I'll do what it takes to help these cats. "Reedtail!" There was a scream and Shade's head snapped up. The black tom! She knew Reedtail was one of the RiverClan cats that had gone on th efirst journey. She raced over. "Minnowfur, what's wrong?" Shade could see that Storm was staring at something, wide-eyed. The rogues are... "Reedtail!" Minnowfur shrieked, struggling to get to him. No... ~*~ (Bahahaha, let's switch to the leaders so everyone has to wait >:D) Onestar met with the three other leaders, and they looked at each other warily. "How will they do it? I mean if there isn't enough prey here, how will there be enough prey out there?" He waved his tail at the land beyond. "And it has to be close." Blackstar growled, his eyes were drooping, and he let out a faint cough. Bramblestar glanced worriedly at the ShadowClan leader. "You should be resting, you're on your last life..." Blackstar only sighed. "I must fight on with my Clan. I need to be here when Shade or other cats need ShadowClan's help." Littlecloud shook his head. "No, Blackstar," he mewed. "You must rest. You will get greencough if you go on like this. When someone needs to see you, they will, you are still the Clan leader even if you rest." Mistystar glanced at where the departing cats had gone. "I hope they come back soon..." "Shade will." Bramblestar reassured her. "She promised to only go help the former group, and she'll come back with the second group..." But all four leaders knew anything could happen while Shade was out there, and anything could happen to the remaining Clans. Nothing was for certain... ~*~ Reedtail could see the real fear in Minnowfur's eyes. He wanted to reassure her, and tell her it was going to be okay. But he knew something was about to go wrong. He remembered the day he blew away, how the rogues caught him... "Reedtail!" That was Minnowfur's last cry before Reedtail was thrown back into an unknown world. Then a huge group of rogues padded by, spotting him. "Well, well." The leader snorted. "We've caught ourself a piece of prey in this storm!" Reedtail tried to get up and fight back, but his legs wobbled and he collasped. "Sweet, ain't it?" One of the side rogues snarled. "A weel earned prize for us. What do you say, Frosty? Shall we take him?" The leader she-cat held her head high, and glared down at Reedtail. The black tom was flopped on his side, his eyes closing from exhaustion. "He's no use to us, but we can take him hostage." The same rogue sighed. "We always take them hostage, then kill them when someone comes to save them. So how is this any different?" "It isn't, Sharp, now bring him along." Frosty ordered. Reedtail was picked up, and dragged to a nearby cave. "Make his nest cozy, Kitkat, and make sure he has a guard on him everyday, every night." "''Yes, Frosty." The brown and white she-cat dipped her head and grabbed moss in the back of the cave, and spreading it out so it became a nest. "Get in." She mewed gruffly.''' ''Frosty continued on giving orders. "Fire, you'll be first watch with Kitkat, and Stone, you go out to scout for anyone who wants him back." She jerked her head at Reedtail. "Snow, Blizzard, and Flight, you three go hunt for us. We're starving for prey right about now. Get going!" The three scurried out, and Reedtail lay down, his eyes closing because he couldn't keep them open much longer. The storm had wiped his strength out now, and he couldn't do anything but stay with these rogues...... Minnowfur's eyes met his, and he mouthed the words. I love you... Tears began to leak from her eyes, and she whispered back. "I love you too, Reedtail..." Reedtail's heart began to split into pieces, seeing that there was almost no hope for him to get back with Minnowfur, and for them all to escape from these rogues. Frosty stepped forward. "If you want you're friend here to live, then leave now. If you want him back so badly, then you can see the consequences of your decision." Reedtail could see that Storm's gaze flit back and forth, knowing the decision was on her. Oh... Storm, I'm so sorry I never really got to meet you. You seem like such a nice rogue, a nice friend that I could have enjoyed. You know which decision is better, even though you know the cost of it... He knew that she wanted to choose it, but she knew what was going it happen. Her eyes met his and he simply nodded. Just do it, I don't care if they kill me. I've done enough in my life... ~*~ (gasp, now what shall happen?) Shade's eyes were on Storm's. Her sister was debating whether or not to save Reedtail. You know he's going to die either way, we might as well charge in. Storm's eyes closed for a second, and they met Reedtail's. The black and white tom nodded faintly, and Storm mewed. "We're going in." There was no battle, not even a scuffled. Frosty raised her tail, and a gray and white tom padded over to Reedtail. "Oh, you shouldn't have chosen this one, Clan cats." The gray tom's claws unshealthed, and Shade could hear them scraping the ground. Scrape. Scrape. He was ready. "Stone, do it." Frosty ordered. The gray tom smiled wickedly, his paw rasied, and his claws seem to glitter in the faint sunlight. Then he brought them down. "No!" The End >:DDDD Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold